I FOUND YOU
by nubanebe zero
Summary: it's okay if you don't remember me it's okay if you don't recognized me but , I'm sure our hearts are still connected.I love you and I will wait and keep looking until I FOUND YOU .many OOC . PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
1. Chapter 1

**I FOUND YOU**

**Long time ago, lived small family with a mother, a father, a twin boys, and youngest boy. They lived happily until something accident come. The youngest boy who play with his twin brother in a woods fall into lake. the youngest boy can't swim so he die. And everything is change. The mother fall sick cause she very sad loss her beloved the mother die and the father decide to left the twin brothers. The twin hate each other since the youngest boy die. So the older child decide to live in the forest unfortunately he meet a vamvire and he was bitten by that vamvire. Meanwhile, no one who knew where the second child had gone.**  
><strong>Time passed, the story took place a century ago and until now, no single person who can solve the mystery of what happened in that family. Only one thing is clear the eldest child is still alive and will live in eternity.<strong>

* * *

><p>ch 1: who are you?<p>

"hey, wait ! don't go too far you marimo ! you'll loss " said someone who have curly eyebrow.  
>"i won't loss, you love cook". Said green haired teen "oh yeah? Last time you say that and you missing for two days".<br>"so what ! it's not your business".  
>"you SHITHEAD MARIMO !"<br>"YOU PERVERT COOK!"  
>"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" a yelled come from a woman who have orange hair.<br>"sanji , zoro can you two stop fighting ? we came here to camping not to hear hate confession between you two, right minna?" say a cute teen with strawhat.  
>"RIGHT!"<p>

Summer vacation this year will be a long day for Monkey. before the holiday he was confused with what he would do during the holidays. His parent always busy while his grandfather and his brother who usually accompanied him at home also had to go for business. Finally, he decided to go camping with his friends. But atmosphere was calm damaged caused his friends. Zoro and sanji are always fight, shouting nami, usop and chopper are always fears, franky singing strange songs and vivi who tried to calm everyone. This week they will camping together and this week will be a long day.  
>"hey, where our camping spot?"ask vivi.<br>"we will not camping in the woods, we will stay in a villa owned by my family".said luffy

"oh, THEN WHY ARE YOU TOLD US TO BRING MANY ITEMS !" shouted usop.  
>"shishishishi gomen na minna shishishi These impromptu plan. actually, we had been going camping in the woods, but my brother suggested that we stay at the villa because it is safer and it will be easier to visit us."answer luffy with giggled.<br>"it's ok luffy, it'll be supeeeer idea and it'll be our supeeeer Summer vacation"said franky and finally they came to a magnificent and beautiful villa. located right in the midst of the woods and not far from the villa there is a waterfall. when he got them at their villa immediately greeted by the caretaker of the villa and escorted to their rooms. zoro straight to bed, Nami and Vivi decided to take a bath, then franky Usop and chopper decided to explore the villa while Sanji help prepare dinner.

Luffy who have not come to the villa decided to walk around the woods region. He walked to and fro until he came near a lake. _'when the holidays arrive, grandfather brother and I usually come here and fishing in this lake. but now they've been too busy with each other's work, I miss them '_.

Luffy was too busy remembering his childhood until he was not aware of someone who'd been watched from afar. a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from the darkness side of the woods.  
>"what are you doing here?"ask a man. his face is not very clear as day that almost dark but obvious once he was wearing a cowboy hat.<br>"..." Shocked Luffy was directing his gaze to the origin of the sound "what are you doing here?"  
>"mmm me? I'm looking at the sights." he replied with a nervous "it was nearly dark" step towards Luffy "is not the right place for you in the night"<br>"yy-Yeaah maybe you're right" shocked, Luffy stepped back and slipped into the lake.  
>Bluk Bluk Bluk "mmm hebp hebp i ban't bwim" (help help i cant swim)<br>the man who had asked Luffy ran towards him and pulled him out of the lake. The man stared at Luffy 'click' their eyes met._ 'This feeling ...'_  
>"Hah hah hah t-thank you, I nearly di-<br>"Who are you?" the man asked as he grabbed luffy shoulder "Huh? mmm-me?"  
>"Who are you? I asked WHO ARE YOU"<br>"HEY it's hurt"  
>"Just answer the question WHO ARE YOU ?"<br>wushhh an object suddenly floated towards him. it is an arrow. the man with lightning speed to escape and ran towards the darkness of the woods. fast. really fast movement. again, Luffy was very surprised by the incident in front of him. again, there was someone who came towards him.  
>"boy,you're fine?" ask someone who dressed nobleman and using strange hat.<br>"Who are you ?" This time Luffy ask

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**I FOUND YOU  
><strong>

"when I grow up, I want as strong and tough as you both. so, I can protect my dear person. maybe someday you who need my help". giggled

"KEEP DREAMING !"

**BLETAK**

* * *

><p>ch 2 : meeting<p>

"who are you ?" ask luffy

"hm i'm sabo"smile"are you alright?"

"yes i'm fine"confused"mm thanks?"

"for what?" took off his hair.

"i don't know"luffy blink confused

"hahahahaha you look funny hahaha, oh by the way what are you doing here?"

"why everyone wants to know what I'm doing here?"still confused

"haha ok ok, you'd better Go home this place is full of wild animals at night, should I take you home? I can take you if you're scared hahaha" said the blonde joke

"WHAT? I'm not a coward, I can go home alone, BYE"

and Luffy left the lake it with disgust and a little confused.  
>"we'll meet again" whispered the blonde "soon"<p>

Luffy walked home in disgust._'__what __the hell they came suddenly. I was really surprised. some years I do not visit here and this place is much different now. many strange people hanging around here. ah I should go home if not I'll run out of food__'__._

upon arrival at the villa Luffy opened the door and shout  
>"SANJIIII ! MEAAAT !" and he ran to the kitchen and then jump towards Sanji.<br>"Sanji meat meat meat I want to eat a lot of meat"  
>"YOU, GET OUT" shouted Sanji<br>"but I'm hungry ne, if you don't give me meat I don't want to let you go" Sanji kept shouting that Luffy release. Luffy remains stubbornly ask for meat. everyone in the kitchen only laugh awkwardly to see their young master and his friend.

suddenly zoro came and pulled Luffy and bring him with bridal style. everyone fell silent instantly see the sights.  
>"na zoro let me" yell Luffy<br>"don't wanna" said zoro  
>"HANASE HANASE HANASE HANASE HANASE HANASE HANASE"<p>

cup  
>What happened next really made everyone looking horror. zoro made luffy silence with a kiss on the lips.<p>

"zoro hey why did you do that" ask Luffy  
>"If I told you to stop talking, will you stop?"<br>"I think not"  
>"That's why I kiss you. so you stop talking and make a fuss" Luffy nodded " listen to me Luffy, before we start the dinner you have to shower first.Calm down, i'll make sure that 'pervert cook' will cook a lot of meat for you. how it sounds?"<br>"Okay" and finally Luffy go shower.  
>zoro left the kitchen and wait in the dining room. <em>'Marimo what the fuck is that? how dare he do something like that in public. DON'T KNOW SHAME!<em> 'Sanji growled in his mind.

after an awkward incident occurred, dinner begins and everyone enjoyed their dinner. after eating, nami and vivi directly back to the room. lived luffy zoro sanji chopper and franky Usop in the living room. they talked about many things.  
>"hey luffy usop and I've been looking for you, where have you been?" ask chopper<br>"I was a walk to the nearby lake, shishi but I fell into it Shishishi"  
>" ow Luffy bro you did not know how to swim, how can you survive?" all looked at Luffy<br>"someone help me uh actually probably the two people who helped me, I don't know I'm confused akh"  
>"What are you talking about?" asked long nose<br>"I don't know"  
>"who help you?" ask curly eyebrow<br>"I don't know them, but they're weird and annoying .ah never mind i'm sleepy goodnight all"

Luffy immediately went to his room and fell asleep. again, there is a pair of eyes staring at him from the outside. there is someone sitting in a tree, looking in the direction of the Luffy room.  
>"I found you." he whispered softly "finally, I can see you again"The eyes shed tears "i miss you.."<p>

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**I FOUND YOU**

**First****,****I'm sorry I was not very good in English, but I love writing so I will keep trying. you'll never know if you'll never try. right?  
><strong>**second****, I know I never wrote a disclaimer. in my country FFN website is not every day can be connected ****from computer ****so when ****there is a chance I immediately rush to write. so I do a lot of mistakes, once again I'm sorry. I tried to use free web proxy but it was very uncomfortable.  
><strong>**Third****, I am a big fan of marco hohoho so there will be something different in ch 3. Yohoho**

**Well,****I hope I'll never forget again wrote disclaimer**  
><strong>One Piece With The Whole Character Is Owned Eichiro Oda, I Just Borrow His Character hahaha.<strong>

* * *

><p>ch 3 : marco<p>

two weeks of summer vacation I should be live to have fun with my friends or just relaxing at home with my family or the best of it all is to spend my time with someone I love. well, however this is all due to my own fault. a week before the summer break begins, I bravely made the most feared teacher in my school angry. although I feel proud of what I've done, if I know my vacation jeopardized i better not do it.

actually, my vacation is not really threatened. if someone else has a two-week vacation, I only have time on vacation for a week. The first week I had always come to the school to clean up all the mess that has been done. I'm not just a fight at school, I also damaging school equipments and make a lot of broken windows.

oh yes I also make the students who fight me battered. damn boy and his friends came to challenge me, I could even beat them alone but both my best friend was bored so I invited them to play around with the boys acting like the strong man. we beat them all out in the gym until they collapsed. suddenly that annoying PE teacher came into the gym and yell at us all because we makes a very severe damage. I didn't even realize that I've made a mess gym. probably because we too enjoy 'playing around' with the boys.

the three of us even almost expelled from school, but homeroom teacher defend the three of us and told the principal that all three of us are seniors and soon will perform a final exam. with reference to these considerations, we do not expelled but we still get , the principal handed over the affairs of punishment to the damn PE teacher. _urgh I really don't like him yoi._

"Well, the punishment you received is that you three have to clean up the mess have you done in this school for the next week. especially in the gym. you have a full week to clean up all the mess, because if not then all your vacation time will you spend in school. Don't think to escape from your responsibility, because if you do I will personally come to your house and drag you three one by one "  
><em>see, the teacher is very annoying yoi. but what can we do? we still have to be responsible.<em>  
>"ok smoker sensei, we will do it" the three of us replied in unison.<br>"but smoker sensei ..." thatch one of my best friends are trying to say something  
>"WHAT ELSE !" he replied with yell<br>"If we clean up all the mess less than a week can we immediately enjoy our vacation?" thatch ask with confidence.  
>"HAH, of course."<br>I'm smile,but suddenly...  
>"But ..."<br>"but ?" asked the three of us  
>"The first you should not get help from anyone"<br>"Okay yoi" I said  
>"The second you will start to take care of from 9 to 11 am every day"<br>"WHAT? WHY?" denies vista  
>"listen to me brat, my life is not only watching you, I also have many other things to do"<br>"Okay, then what else yoi?" I asked impatiently  
>"you have to clean up the mess right through to completion and don't do strange things."<br>"well, we'll see hahahaha" thatch said with a laugh as the bad guy in the movie.

_seem thatch have a plan yoi_. he always had a lot of ideas, although sometimes some of the ideas which he thinks is totally useless. so, when the holiday begins, the three of us started working._ 'ah pity, I really want to go on vacation with him yoi'_ I thought to myself.  
>"hey marco" thatch interrupted my thoughts<br>"Don't talk too much thatch, we only have two hours yoi." I say a little disturbed  
>"ohoho, I know what you're thinking. but, listen to me"<br>"what should I hear yoi?"  
>"I have a plan" he said with confidence<br>"What? What? do you have a plan? What plan tell me?" said vista  
>"jerk, don't talk too loud yoi" I said to vista<br>"sorry" This guy same age as me but her face looks like a middle-aged man. if he were not wearing uniforms people must have thought he was old.  
>"Come on don't fight. About my plan, if we only had two hours during the day, what if we do it at night?"<br>"you're crazy thatch" upset vista  
>"vista right yoi"<br>"eh so what?"  
>"we can not just go to school at night if we caught, our holidays are in danger yoi"<br>"ohoho calm" thatch then stood up and took something out of his pocket "this is it"  
>I and vista gape in disbelief<br>"YOU HAVE A KEY !" shouted vista but I immediately cupping his mouth with my hand  
>"where did you get it yoi?"<br>"someone gave it freely"  
>"I don't believe yoi"<br>"ah I know" said vista  
>"What do you know? smartass!" responsible thatch rather annoyed<br>"hehehe you seduce the librarian"laughter"everyone knows how flirty old lady hahaha. what is his name? lolo? loly? ha ha ha"  
>"Huh stop laugh you vista, which obviously you want to join my plan or not" asked thatch behind the expressions of shame and disgust<br>"I come yoi"  
>"me too"<br>"Well, hehehehe this will be very interesting"  
>that day the three of us rushed left school shortly after we finished the work. night, at 11 pm we came there and clear everything. gosh this is very tiring, we are working as quickly as possible and finally managed to get it all done at 6am. we ran away. but, before that we left a note for the smoker sensei at the entrance to the gym. hahaha when he comes he'll be angry. one day and everything is finished.<p>

I was very tired after last night. but now I have time to relax. I took my hp then send a message to someone. I doubt he was awake, but I really wanted to contact him. lucky he immediately replied my message.  
><strong>marco:<strong> morning Luffy  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> morning marco  
><strong>marco:<strong> you already have plan for the holidays? if not what if you go with me?  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> ah sorry actually I was on holiday in a villa belonging to my family. I departed from yesterday  
><strong>marco:<strong> oh, too bad :(  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> ne marco don't be sad. if you want you can come here  
><strong>marco:<strong> really?  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> of course :)  
><strong>marco:<strong> ok. BTW are you alone?  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> no, I'm with Nami, Vivi, zoro, sanji, Usop, and chopper oh and franky  
><strong>marco:<strong> Okay I'll get there... Luffy?  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> ok. yes?  
><strong>marco:<strong> i miss you  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> baka  
><strong>marco:<strong> don't you miss me?  
><strong>Luffy: <strong>Of course I miss you. hurry here. i am waiting  
><strong>marco:<strong> haha okok bye i love you :)  
><strong>Luffy:<strong> baka baka baka. but i love you too. bye

I laughed at the last message he sent me. ah we were dating for almost a half year and he still shy. I'm very lucky to have a boyfriend that patient and understanding, although sometimes he is very childish.  
>"Ah I should quickly waiting for me"<br>and then marco run to his house.

~~~TBC~~~

* * *

><p><strong>I really like marco, he looks calm and thoughtful person. or is it just my thoughts alone ? I dunno<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I FOUND YOU**

**I'M NOT CREATED ONE PIECE**

~  
><strong>what is love?<strong>  
>ah you are still too young to know what love is<br>**then what is pregnant?**  
>why do you ask weird things?<br>**my friend said that if you love someone,you're going to marry him and then you will have child. when I ask how can you have acild my friend told me he said a woman can get pregnant and will give birth to a child**  
>geez don't listen your friend<br>**but but but whether like and love is the same?**  
>why you ask?<br>**because I like you**  
>eh?<br>**What it also means I love you too?**  
>i-i don't know<br>**if like and love is the same, then if I've grown I want to marry you**

BLUSHHH

* * *

><p>ch 4 : rival<p>

Today is the second day of Luffy and his friends stay at the villa. in the very early days, nami already awake while vivi still sleep. nami immediately got up and settles out because he didn't want to wake vivi. This morning nami had big plan and the plan must work perfectly. Who knows what nami plan have, but seeing a nami happy expression seems there is something wrong.  
>when nami passes through the family room, nami very surprised. there, in the family room above the couch Luffy was sitting. <em>g<em>_osh__, what I dream last night? Luffy wake up in the morning? I'd still be dreaming._ curiosity finally nami approached luffy  
>"morning Luffy"<br>"morning nami"  
>"you usually don't wake up in the morning"<br>"Shishishi I don't know I also wonder"  
>"what are you doing"<br>"I was responding a message"  
>"message from whom?just weird person who sending message this early"<br>"from my boyfriend, he will come here"  
>"Tell me again"<br>"what?"  
>"who will come here?"<br>"Oh it's my boyfriend"  
>"Oh. Wait. WHAT ! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND"<br>"shishishi of course I have."  
>"You never told me you have a boyfriend"<br>"Shishishi really? Ah I must have forgotten"  
>"And what about zoro"<br>"What is it with zoro?"  
>"Don't you know?"<br>"What?"  
>"Ah, forget it" <em>Aish this person is totally unconscious or just pretending. poor zoro, His love was rejected. Luffy has a boyfriend. But wait a minute is<em>_n't __yesterday sanji__ said __ zoro kissing Luffy . what Luffy felt after the incident? ah __i __will ask__.__  
><em>"Um Luffy"  
>"Yes nami?"<br>"I heard yesterday from sanji zoro kiss you?"  
>"Oh that's right, yesterday I interfere sanji while cooking so zoro silenced me with a kiss"<br>"How do you feel after zoro do that?"  
>"I don't feel anything"<br>"Not nervous?"  
>"nope"<br>"Oh, I see."  
><em>how could this guy have a <em>_boy__friend. Another person who has a boyfriend__/girlfriend __ even be nervous if someone else kiss her__/him__. sometimes I __don't__ understand why I could be friends with __him.__ This is very confusing_. of course this is very confusing. yesterday openly zoro admitted that he likes Luffy and ask Nami for help. nami be happy to help even if it is still not free. everyone knows nami love money.

actually, this afternoon nami is planning to make zoro and luffy to go into the woods. now it seems useless if nami still follow that plan. nami never thought Luffy has a boyfriend. she also sure her other friends don't know yet too. usually Luffy always tell a lot of things on his friends even though what he told is the least important thing in the world. but this problem. Luffy has a boyfriend? since when? how long? who his boyfriend? a thousand questions come to nami mind. but soon she get rid the question of it because she realized something.  
>"well, Luffy I hope when your boyfriend comes, you will be introduced him to us". Luffy nodded. "Now I'll take a shower first. bye Luffy"<p>

after leaving Luffy, Nami hurried search for zoro. first, he looked in the zoro room but zoro gone. nami finally look for zoro here and there until they meet in front of the Luffy room. Immediately nami pull zoro collar and dragged him toward the exit.  
>"What do you think you're doing" shouted zoro angrily at nami. of course he was very upset, he has struggled to find room Luffy. he was going to wake Luffy and take him out in the morning. but suddenly the witch came and dragged him by force.<br>"Listen to me zoro" Nami said softly trying to hide her panic.  
>" from now on you should forget your feelings to Luffy"<br>"WHAT" zoro cried out in surprise. "yesterday you agreed to help me, why are you even told me to forget my feelings to him".

"I agree" sigh "but ..."  
>"but what?"<p>

"but that was before I knew if Luffy has a boyfriend"

"huh? Luffy has what?"  
>"boyfriend"<p>

"what?"  
>"JERK YOU DEAF, Luffy HAS A BOYFRIEND"<br>"you must be kidding, how could it happen. since when he **has** a boyfriend. I won't believe"  
>"I also do not know if Luffy has a boyfriend, until finally this morning Luffy himself told me. even her boyfriend will come today"<br>"you sure don't misheard?" asked zoro a little disappointed and hurt  
>"of course stupid. I heard very clearly"<br>_oh no. Luffy has a __boyfriend__ and he did __n't__ introduce i__his boyfriend__ to anyone ?._ thought zoro. zoro and luffy been friends since junior high school. foolish things will lufy tell zoro because zoro is luffy first friend. since elementary school luffy school at home. it makes him stiffer and less sociable. but after he was friends with zoro he could communicate with each other and eventually got a lot of friends. but the reality today makes surprise.

"what should i do now?. if I knew Luffy like other person even have a boyfriend then I will throw my feelings at that moment. but the feeling is already deep. thought to forget it is very painful for me. what should i do?"  
>"zoro I know it hurts. but you must be patient. even if you are not convey your feeling to Luffy, you still luffy special friend"<br>"yes you're right". Okay I just could swallow this pain.  
>"and also we have to make sure Luffy boyfriend is not a jerk".<br>"ok. i agree with you".  
>with a heavy heart zoro accept nami words. at least he could still be Luffy friends it's better than being a stranger to Luffy<p>

zoro and nami was entered into the villa after finishing their conversation. without them knowing there is someone who listens to the conversation they'd been behind the tree.

* * *

><p>10.15 am<p>

This was the fourth time marco glanced at his watch. marco feel very restless and impatient because he wanted to immediately get in Luffy villa. an hour ago he left home and told his father that he would go on vacation with his boyfriend. his father just laughed when he heard what was marco said. His father then told to go driving but marco prefer riding a motorcycle because it will get faster. at least that's what he thought. He should had arrived but because in the middle of the road suddenly the gasoline runs out, he was forced to turn the direction. Because in a hurry marco forget to check his motorcycle. How unusual.

five minutes later, marco already up in front of the Luffy villa . supposedly, the first thing he did was call his boyfriend and let him know if he had reached the front of the villa. but, marco want to make a surprise for Luffy. after parked his motorcycle, marco immediately rang the bell. not long after that the door open. unfortunately, not Luffy who opened the door but curly haired man and have long nose who open the door. they looked at each other for a moment.  
>"sorry, Luffy there?"<br>"o-oh he's there, let's please get in"  
>"okay thank you"<br>long-nosed man invited him entrance and led him to see Luffy. inside the villa, Luffy and his friends were playing snakes and ladders in the family room. when they saw Usop, they immediately asked him  
>"Usop bro? who's coming?<br>"em I do not know, but he wants to meet Luffy "  
>"huh? me? who wants to meet me?" Luffy asked with astonishment. usop hadn't time to answer suddenly marco appeared and answered Luffy questions.<br>"I am. I am who want to see you" he smiled. everyone look towards marco and wondering "who is he?". Luffy suddenly ran towards marco and hugged him. everyone was silent.  
>"marcoooo"<br>"hahaha hello LUF , i miss you" marco then release luffy hug and kiss Luffy right on the lips.  
>nami and vivi being choked while drinking Usop sanji chopper and franky dazed look at the incident in front of their eyes. and zoro oh no hands clenched his eyes wide and his heart burst saw the incident. <em>SO THIS IS MY RIVAL?.<em>

_~TBC~_

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA NEXT CHAPTER SABO AND MEN WHO WEARING COWBOY HAT WILL APPEAR<strong>


End file.
